cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave War
* Sparta ---- Independents * Invicta * NATO |strength1 = ---- | *Nations: 256 *NS: 21,631,473 *ANS: 84,497.94 *Score: 78.21 *Nukes: 4,944 }} ---- 256 *NS: 21,658,030 *ANS: 84,601.68 *Score: 78.32 *Nukes: 4,892 }} ---- 255 *NS: 21,318,275 *ANS: 83,601.08 *Score: 77.18 *Nukes: 4,857 }} ---- 254 *NS: 21,102,883 *ANS: 83,082.22 *Score: 76.44 *Nukes: 4,764 }} ---- | *Nations: 655 *NS: 39,954,184 *ANS: 56,418.60 *Score: 138.93 *Nukes: 9,101 }} ---- | *Nations: 921 *NS: 51,121,782 *ANS: 55,506.82 *Nukes: 13,634 *Anarchy: 113 *PM: 316 *Score: 192.58 }}}} ---- 925 *NS: 51,028,594 *ANS: 55,166.05 *Nukes: 13,539 *Anarchy: 168 *PM: 319 *Score: 192.40 }} }} |strength2 = ---- | *Nations: 256 *NS: 9,030,198 *ANS: 35,274.21 *Score: 36.2 *Nukes: 3,282 }} ---- 256 *NS: 9,112,334 *ANS: 35,595.05 *Score: 36.2 *Nukes: 3,300 }} ---- 257 *NS: 8,836,553 *ANS: 34,383.47 *Score: 35.62 *Nukes: 3,233 }} ---- | *Nations: 537 *NS: 16,393,430 *ANS: 30,527.80 *Score: 67.54 *Nukes: 5,475 }} ---- 543 *NS: 16,287,069 *ANS: 29,994.60 *Score: 67.36 *Nukes: 5,495 }} ---- | *Nations: 649 *NS: 19,803,818 *ANS: 30,514.36 *Nukes: 6,547 *Anarchy: 117 *PM: 131 *Score: 81.63 }}}} ---- | *Nations: 1,040 *NS: 33,921,471 *ANS: 32,616.80 *Nukes: 11,324 *Anarchy: 168 *PM: 221 *Score: 138.15 }} }} |commander1 = * Teh 1337 Guy |commander2 = * Liz * Atanatar * Rotavele |notes = Strength notes: Mouse-over specific days for explanations for drastic stat jumps. ---- R&R are also part of the SuperFriends bloc.}} }} The MK-CSN War is an ongoing war between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations that started on June 13, 2012. The next day, Umbrella declared war on Fark, citing "We just don’t really like Fark much!". Build up Monday June 11, 2012: Dave93 was accused of spying on CSN with Rotavele on October 5, 2011 and he was sentenced to ZI. It wasn't revealed to the world until June 11, 2012 when Rotavele posted the logs on the OWF in Rotavele's CN . Tuesday June 12, 2012: Dave93 leaves The Imperial Order Alliance affiliation and changes his AA to Arkham where he is raided by King Brandon from the Mushroom Kingdom, successfully staggering Dave93. Gibsonator21, CSN's Minister of Defense contacted Teh 1337 Guy, MK's Crown Prince, about King Brandon raiding Dave93. Gibsonator asked that King Brandon's slot go to CSN after the KB's war with Dave ended. Later that evening Dave93 applied to the Mushroom Kingdom and was accepted into the MK Academy after receiving a royal exemption to the rule that ZI targets may not apply. This exemption was granted due to MK's belief that accepting screenshots does not constitute spying. He sent peace offers to Gibsonator21Fig 1 and RequiaFig 2, the two CSN members who were attacking him and the Peace reason was "under the protection of MK". Dave93 was then nuked by Requia''Fig 3. Following the nuclear attack, Gibsonator contacted Teh 1337 Guy via IRC requesting confirmation of Dave93's peace messages and claims of MK protection. '''Wednesday June 13, 2012': Mushroom Kingdom on Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. File:Y0kP7.png|'Fig 1' Dave's peace offer to Gibsonator21. File:IHDi6.png|'Fig 2' Dave's peace offer to Requia. File:VTipI.png|'Fig 3' Requia nukes Dave93. External links Declarations of War For DH & Allies *13 June 2012 - *14 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - *19 June 2012 - For SF & Allies *17 June 2012 - *17 June 2012 - *20 June 2012 - *20 June 2012 - Other *13 June 2012 - *14 June 2012 - *17 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - Stats Score *June *June *June *June *June *June *June See also